Never to fall
by ArcticHuntress
Summary: Her sharp purple-colored eyes widened as she saw him being dragged into hell. This wasn't supposed to happen… she was supposed to protect him. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she shuddered, her brilliant white wings rustling as they moved. Shaking her head, her black hair tumbled into her pale face. She wouldn't let this happen…


No… Her sharp purple-colored eyes widened as she saw him being dragged into hell. This wasn't supposed to happen… she was supposed to protect him. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she shuddered, her brilliant white wings rustling as they moved. Shaking her head, her black hair tumbled into her pale face. She wouldn't let this happen… she couldn't let this happen… even when she knew the consequences. Spreading her shining white wings, she dove into hell. He wasn't too deep… yes, there he was. Turning around with a cry at the sudden pain in her right wing, she slashed with her now-materialized sword behind her, slicing the demon in half. The demons sword was stuck in her wing, but she couldn't afford to care. She ripped the sword out of her wing and bolted to her charge. She was his protector… and she had to do her job. She had to protect him. Even if it meant falling… reaching him, she fought through those pulling him farther into hell. She knew she was being reckless, and she knew she might not make it... but she didn't care. Panting with wide eyes, she looked around her, seeing the last body of a fallen demon disappear. They would only be gone for so long before they came back… she had to hurry. She rushed over to her charge, checking his pulse. Good. He was still alive, but only just. She went to pick him up to carry him out of hell, when suddenly... she couldn't feel her arms. She sputtered out blood, and felt the sword leave her stomach where it had pierced. "To bad, angel" a scratchy voice hissed in her ear. "You should have known I wouldn't let you get away with my new prize. Tough luck, I guess" he finished. "Yeah" the bleeding angel murmured "tough luck" she spat out, turning around and slashing through the last demon with the very little strength she had left. Collapsing, she fell backwards, next to her charge. "James" she sobbed out "I'm so sorry." he shifted, murmuring something in his unconscious state… her name. She shivered. No… she had to save him. Even if it was the last thing she did. Pressing one arm to the gaping hole in her stomach, she staggered upright. Lifting James up, she held him close to her with her free arm. "I promised you… I would keep you safe…" she rasped out, lifting her now-tattered and blood soaked wings. Wing a few pumps of her wings, the angel took to the air. She had to get him out… she had to. She flew up through hell, finally puncturing the fabrics of the dimension, soaring out into the Overworld. Floating down, she landed on the ground, laying her charge on the soft grass. She fell unto her back, gasping. Any moment now… maybe she should remove her arm from her stomach, to speed up the process… just as she was about to stop putting pressure on her wound, she heard James begin to stir. "N-nix?" he stammered, and she could hear him sitting up. She heard him gasp in surprise and worry as he saw her. "h-hey hatchling" she murmured, using the nickname she often used for him. "Nix… I'm supposed to be in hell. Why... how…" she opened her eyes to see him tearing up. "oh you know" she choked out "I was never one for following rules" she finished with a gasp, wincing as her eyes fluttered shut. "Nix please, don't leave me. This wasn't supposed to happen" he sobbed out, and she felt his warm skin on her cool forehead. "Please... don't leave" she heard him choke out. "I'm sorry" she repeated "I had to save you" she was whispering now. "Just… I want you to know… I love you… and that you're worth falling for." She finished with a rasp, taking one last shuddering breath. "NO!" James cried out with a sob "please… I love you to…" James sat there sobbing, letting out an anguished cry. One filled only with pure grief and sadness… a feral sound that could make even the devil cry. He hadn't even gotten to say I love you…

The two gods sat there, watching as their white-winged angel dived into hell to save a charge. One god felt a pang of sadness, knowing the consequences of the angel's actions. "You know… she'll have to fall for this." The younger god, Jeb, said with a sigh. "Yes…" said Notch, after a pause "but she did have the best intentions… saving her charge that didn't deserve to be in hell…" he, to, sighed. "I know… but rules are rules. Your rules, in fact." Jeb countered, both of them turning their gaze back to the orb, watching as the angel burst out of hell. Both of them gasped as they saw her condition. "She's not going to make it" Jeb breathed out in amazement. "An angel hasn't died… in over a thousand years" Notch agreed, equally amazed. For an immortal being to give up their life… to save a human damned to hell… it made him wonder what their purpose was really. "I hate to do it" Jeb said, breaking the silence "but…" he held up a black feather, and Notch knew what he meant to do. But as the younger god reached toward the orb, which showed the angel girl dying, Notch stopped him. "No" the older god murmured, looking at the orb sadly. "Let her die with white wings." Both gods watched as the girls eyes fluttered to a close for the last time, shedding a single tear at the young mans anguished cries, only turning away when there was a knock on the door. "Well" the older god said with a sigh "life goes on…" but, to this day… there are stories told of an kind hearted man who lives in a secluded forest. He would help anyone who comes to him. It is said an angel pure of heart had given her life to save him. And in doing so, she gave him her soul… the two had been bound by the innocence and purity of their love; never truly alone… they also say that her ghost watches over him, looking out for him. But then again, these stories have been around for thousands of years… they're probably just stories…

The now old man chuckled to himself as he climbed to his tree house. Though old in age, he still looked as he did in his teenage years. He reached inside his coat jacket and pulled out a white feather. Stoking it, he smiled a soft smile. Yes, he missed her, but then again… she was still here with him. He could feel a light weight on his should and he turned around with a smile. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was there. And he knew she was smiling to.


End file.
